User talk:XXXXX
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Richard 21:17, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Twilight Log A journal of my studies in the Twilight Realm. (It is partially inacturate as I have only been a crespuscologist for a year): Dear Journal ''I have found a portal to the twilight realm in the Gerudo Desert. They are able to float above an abyss of twilit clouds. I have been dropped at the main building, the Palace of Twilight. In the distance there are other towers. The twilight tribe has adapted to the high concentrated twilight and the twilight particles have changed their forms. Their skin is very pale. Their clothing is black and merged to their bodies, with glowing twilight lines, a characteristic of all twilit beings. XXXXX Dear Journal, I have entered the palace. A stout twili told me the story of their recent government there. It goes as follows: |/|-\/-| |-/\-|/| _/-|_\--\| -|/\_/| /-|/|__/- Our true Queen Saved us on a transforming beast. She destroyed |\-\_|-|_/ The Usurped King. Their language is actually the twilight lines themselves. They are inscribed on many places, and are completely different then our Hylian. I also discovered what they call sols. They bring light to the dimension. A tall twili said that they were once taken away to induce darkness in the realm. So far I have comprehend the language at level 2. Oaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaah: Hello ooo aaaaah: Who are you? '' ''Ooooooooaah. Ahhhh. Aaaah!: Please stop staring at my washed out red eyes and gloomy monochrome form with that hawkeye. XXXXX'' Dear Journal, ''After a while, I turned... different. I am almost a twili now, but I am still (although barely) a Hylian. Here is a pictograph from my picto box. '' I need to spend a while in the light world. Ow. Dear Journal, ''It burns in the light world. I am literally sizzling in the light. Ow. XXXXX '' Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Is it fun being a Twili? It is kind of a strange feeling if I take contact with light. If I don't just sit around going "Ooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaah" all dusk I can actually do a few of the things Midna can do. But I think I finally starting to heal up. XXXXX 16:40, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Nope. I just seem to dress like him. People ask me that in Hyrule. XXXXX 21:35, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC)Is Hyrule a nice place to live in? Also what food do you guys have over there. It's nice. We eat desert boar sometimes, and we also have fish and deku nuts. We drink milk and potions. XXXXX 04:34, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:12, 29 February 2008 (UTC)What if somone messed up the Twili legend of the sacred beast? And said a flying ham and a talking Toaster came to the magical mysterious Ren Hoek land and helped destroye the evil leader Stimpy and end all of his moronic laws. such as, Everyone must paint their underwear yellow and brown. and that cloud's were infact pillows for all the idiots? And if someone messed up the legend, first of all they would have to steal my crespuscology books and my twilight log, erase all of the actual facts, and replace them with bizarre notions that have to do with toasters. Then I would throw them near the mirror of twilight. It would suck them up and they would be stuck there, forced to moan "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" for the rest of his life in twilight. XXXXX 18:53, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:59, 1 March 2008 (UTC)Hmm xxxxx two questions for you, one what is the most deadly creature in hyrule? and two who do think is more deranged and dangersous ganon or Majora? Hmmm... I'd say that the most dangerous creature is whatever is under all that darknut armor. And well, Majora, is way crazy. Much more than Ganondorf although he is quite insane himself. XXXXX 21:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC)